


Work Out? No, Make Out!

by Ex0dus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex0dus/pseuds/Ex0dus
Summary: Jongin gets an ad for a discount at the gym for couples. He needs someone to go with him and pretend be his date. The issue is that apparently his ex is the one manning the welcome desk at the gym, and knows Jongin isn’t dating anyone.





	Work Out? No, Make Out!

  
“Did you even go through this mail?” Baekhyun asked his roommate Jongin. Jongin was splayed out on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, and it was obvious he had not gone through the mail.  
  
“Nah…” He responded, moving slowly to sit up to look at Baekhyun. They were close friends and Jongin was used to Baekhyun’s nosy self. He wasn’t even surprised that Baekhyun was going through his mail.  
  
“Hey there’s a coupon in here for that gym you want to go to!” Baekhyun smiled, tossing the page to Jongin. It floated down into his lap and Jongin picked it up, reading the ad.  
  
“It’s for couples only though… You and Jongdae could use it I guess.” Jongin shrugged, holding the ad out for Baekhyun to take back. Baekhyun refused it with a shake of his head and a pushing movement with his hands.  
  
“Like Jongdae and I would go to the gym. That’s cute.” He said sarcastically, “Just find someone who will pretend to be your significant other. Could be anyone, it’s not like they can prove it.” Baekhyun suggested with a shrug, moving to be across from Jongin on his own bed.  
  
“You could always ask your ex.” Baekhyun teased, knowing full well that was out of the question. Jongin glared back at Baekhyun.  
  
“Ha. You’re so funny.” He replied sarcastically, getting off the bed and going to put on a different shirt.  
  
“Going to class?” Baekhyun asked, looking through the rest of Jongin’s mail. Jongin changed his shirt quickly, keeping his back to Baekhyun.  
  
“Yup. I’ve got Calc in 20 minutes.”  
  
“Well keep on the lookout for someone who wants to get a discount for the Fitness Forever Center.” Baekhyun reminded him absentmindedly, quickly bored of Jongin’s mail and moving on to his own cell phone for entertainment.  
  
The walk to his class was a peaceful one and he continued to think about that silly discount. It was stupid to him to think so much about it. He didn’t really need the discount per say but he did really want it. I mean, no one ever wants to pay full price if they can avoid it. Jongin supposed it was the gym’s fault for making such an improvable rule, and he was just hoping to take advantage of it.  
  
Jongin was deep in thought when he sat down for his Calculus class, still trying to think of possible people he could ask to pretend to be his girlfriend, or boyfriend. Jongin was open to both. He thought about asking one of the girls Baekhyun was friends with, but he doubted they liked to work out if they were anything like Baekhyun.  
  
“Is this seat taken?” A wide-eyed boy asked Jongin, interrupting his thoughts completely. Jongin stuttered, trying to come back to reality.  
  
“Seat? This one? No? No it’s, you’re good.” He stumbled, quickly coming back to reality after being so deep in thought. The boy laughed at the awkward reaction and sat down.  
  
“What’s your name? I’m Kyungsoo.” He introduced, taking out a notebook to start class. Jongin had mostly gathered himself at this point after being so thrown off and wanted to kick himself for being so awkward.  
  
“I’m Jongin. Nice to meet you.” He gave one of his award-winning smiles, the kind that Baekhyun told him were too flirty and made him seem like a greasy heartbreaker. They happened naturally though when he was nervous or trying to impress someone, so there wasn’t much he could do to change it.  
  
“Nice to meet you too!” He flashed his own smile that was so cute Jongin could feel his knees go weak, “Um… Would you happen to have a pencil I could borrow?” He gave an apologetic, smaller smile to Jongin, and Jongin handed him the pencil he had been holding.  
  
“I’ve got another one in my bag.” Jongin explained, grabbing another pencil. When he leaned over to get the pencil out of his bag he couldn’t help but notice the paper sticking out of Kyungsoo’s bag that held the same ad he had been reading earlier.  
  
“Oh my god, do you like the Fitness Forever Gym?” Jongin asked, ignoring the fact that the teacher had just walked into the room and everyone was quieting down to start class. Kyungsoo gave him a curious look, obviously confused about the change in subject.  
  
“Oh, I saw your paper sticking out of your backpack. You’ve seen the ad then, right? About the discount?” Jongin asked, hoping he didn’t sound as weird to Kyungsoo as he sounded to himself.  
  
“Oh, Yeah I wanna go there, I guess.” Kyungsoo responded with a whisper, trying not to get glared at by the teacher for talking. Kyungsoo was intrigued with Jongin. He was a bit quirky and adorable, and definitely Kyungsoo’s type.  
  
“Do you have anyone you can get the discount with? Like do you have a girlfriend or something?” Jongin asked, hoping for a no.  
  
“No girlfriend, not really interested in one really.” Kyungsoo said slyly. Jongin picked up on the meaning quickly.  
  
“Well, do you have a boyfriend then?” He asked, again hoping the answer was no.  
  
“Not currently… Are you trying to ask me out?” Kyungsoo asked, looking confused, if not slightly amused. If Jongin was trying to ask him out he was doing a weird job with it. Jongin’s face turned red, becoming aware of his own awkwardness. Kyungsoo found everything Jongin was doing very cute.  
  
“Well I could see how you would think that.” He laughed awkwardly, “I actually was hoping you’d pretend to be my boyfriend so we could get the discount at the gym.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s face turned red; embarrassed now that he had assumed Jongin was trying to ask him out. Truth be told he would have said yes because he seemed like a cute friendly guy. This request threw him for a loop, but he figured there was no harm in getting a discount at the gym he was going to go to anyway.  
  
“Um, sure.” He agreed. Jongin smiled at him and then handed him his phone to put his number into.  
  
“We’ll have to figure out when we can go together.” He explained, seeing the questioning look from Kyungsoo.  
  
“Are you two done back there? Because I’m trying to teach class.” The professor said, his arms crossed. Kyungsoo and Jongin quickly put their heads down and apologized.  
  
  
  
  
“Didya find anyone?” Baekhyun asked Jongin as soon as he walked back in the dorm room. Jongin gave him a proud look and put his hands on his hips, standing like a super hero.  
  
“Sure did. His name is Kyungsoo, and he wants to use the fitness center. We’re planning when to go right now.” Jongin said.  
  
“Sounds kinda like a date.” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Jongin scoffed, and sat down on his bed.  
  
“Working out is not a good date. It’s too sweaty, smelly, and requires too much energy.” Jongin pointed out.  
  
“I know something else that takes energy, and gets sweaty and kinda smelly, but it’s a very good date actually.” Baekhyun gave a mischievous grin. Jongin threw one of his pillows at him.  
  
“Dude, shut up.”  
  
They play fought for a few moments before Jongin heard his phone go off. He knew it was probably Kyungsoo replying to his message about meeting up to use the coupon so he let Baekhyun live to see another day.  
  
“He says we can go tomorrow! Which is awesome because that’s usually my gym day anyway.” Jongin said excitedly. He looked over to share in this enthusiasm with Baekhyun, and saw Baekhyun giving him an odd smirk.  
  
“You like him.” Baekhyun stated. Jongin rolled his eyes.  
  
“I barely know him.” He retorted.  
  
“Doesn’t mean you don’t like him.” Baekhyun pointed out. Jongin waved off Baekhyun’s pesky comments like flies and then plopped himself down in his bed.  
  
“Anyway, while you’re off with lover-boy, I will be out with Jongdae just so you know.” Baekhyun said, writing some math problems down in a notebook.  
  
“Oh okay, cool. You guys still doing that a capella club thing?” Jongin asked. Baekhyun shrugged.  
  
“It’s more fun than I thought, and we’re both really good at it. I know we signed up as a joke but it’s actually kinda fun.” He took a breath, “I dunno, maybe we’ll keep doing it.” Baekhyun rarely did anything that wasn’t endorsed on the cover of Vogue or Cosmopolitan, so for him to join this club surprised Jongin. It seemed to Jongin that Jongdae was really opening him up to new ways of thinking.  
  
“I always pictured you as a good singer. Plus, I bet Jongdae’s glad to know you’re good with your throat.” Jongin winked. It took less than a nanosecond for a pillow to fly across the room and nail him in the face.  
  
  
  
  
“Ready to go?” Kyungsoo asked as Jongin ran up to him at the table they had designated to meet at the day before. Jongin nodded, admiring how nice Kyungsoo looked in his workout clothes.  
  
“Let’s go take advantage of the system!” Jongin cheered. Kyungsoo gave a hardy laugh.  
  
“Yeah, something like that.” Kyungsoo chuckled. With that, they began to walk to the gym.  
  
“My favorite color is black.” Kyungsoo said randomly during the awkward silence of their walk. Jongin gave him a sideways look.  
  
“Oh, okay.”  
  
“Y’know, in case they try to prove we’re dating. Also, my sign is Capricorn.” Kyungsoo informed Jongin. Jongin nodded.  
  
“That’s smart. I like blue, and I’m also a Capricorn.” Jongin responded. They went back and forth giving bullet-point facts about themselves for the whole walk to the gym. Turns out they had a lot in common, like enjoying music, reading books, and sucking at Calculus. Jongin loved the back and forth fact game they were playing, but soon enough the pair came upon the gym.  
  
“After you, darling.” Jongin said with a sarcastically sweet tone opening the door for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gave a mime-curtsey before entering.  
  
“Oh, thank you good sir.”  
  
It seemed everything was going even better than planned for Jongin. He was going to get a discount that made this gym finally affordable, and he had a cute fake date that he could see himself actually dating one day! It seemed his plan was perfect. Perfect it was until Jongin saw who was behind the counter. He was laughing at something Kyungsoo had said when he turned to the reception desk to see a familiar smirking face.  
  
“It’s been a while, Jongin.” Chanyeol said with a smirk, eyes scanning over Kyungsoo, “Care to introduce me to your friend?” Now Jongin was starting to sweat. If anyone could prove he wasn’t actually a couple with Kyungsoo it would be his ex-boyfriend.  
  
“Yeah! This is my boyfriend, Kyungsoo.” Jongin introduced. By the pale look on Kyungsoo’s face and the way he wrung his hands, Jongin could tell Kyungsoo knew their operation was in trouble.  
  
“Oh, I assume you two are here for this discount then? You and every other group of two on the planet?” Chanyeol asked, arms crossed. Kyungsoo gave a weak nod, apparently refusing to give up their gig.  
  
“Yup! We both like to work out so we thought this would be a fun activity to do together.” Jongin said, hoping Chanyeol wouldn’t push.  
  
“So how did you two meet? I don’t remember you ever mentioning a Kyungsoo. I always thought you would end up being the guy Baekhyun cheated on Jongdae with.” Chanyeol remarked with lots of intended venom. Jongin flinched, remembering how possessive Chanyeol was with him especially around Baekhyun. It was sexy in bed but much less sexy when it was in regular conversation.  
  
“We have Calculus together. Jongin let me borrow a pencil and the rest was history.” Kyungsoo laughed naturally. He seemed to really be fitting into his role as boyfriend quite nicely, and had calmed down quite a bit. He seemed determined to make this charade work out. It helped that what he said was the truth, so he didn’t have to be a convincing liar.  
  
“Right. Jongin fell in love during Calculus, his favorite class.” Chanyeol said sarcastically.  
  
“We actually bonded over our mutual hatred for Calculus.” Kyungsoo responded defiantly. Again, a truth, but it was missing some of the context. Jongin nodded dumbly in support.  
  
“I’m sorry but you guys are not dating.” Chanyeol said. Jongin felt the blood in his veins run cold. It wasn’t even about the discount anymore he just didn’t want to feel like he was losing to Chanyeol.  
  
“How would Jongin go from a guy like me to a guy like you?” Chanyeol asked, motioning at their height differences.  
  
“Very easily considering Kyungsoo isn’t an asshole.” Jongin struck back. Chanyeol gave him a fiery look.  
  
“I’m in charge of giving the startup discounts around here so until I’m sure you’re dating, you don’t get a discount. So unless you two are willing to put on a show, I suggest you go take your true love somewhere else.” Chanyeol countered strongly. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo with defeat in his eyes. Kyungsoo on the other hand looked fired up and ready to kill a man.  
  
“What kind of show?” Kyungsoo challenged. Chanyeol looked amused.  
  
“Well I can’t have you two committing any inappropriate public acts, but get as close as you can.” Chanyeol chuckled, knowing there’s no way they would accept his proposal. Kyungsoo made eye contact with Jongin and gave a smile that would haunt Jongin’s wet dreams for the rest of his life. It was maniacal but also extremely attractive and directed solely to him. Jongin’s knees went weak.  
  
“He’s the one who said no inappropriate public acts, not me, so don’t look all disappointed.” Kyungsoo cooed to Jongin, trying to give him a hint as to what was going to happen next. Jongin’s face immediately cheered up as he realized what Kyungsoo had planned. A directed, fearless hand on Jongin’s chin guided his face to Kyungsoo’s own. The moment their lips touched, Jongin felt like melting. He couldn’t help but notice earlier how plump and delicious Kyungsoo’s lips looked earlier while they were walking. He blamed his primal instincts. Those lips were as good, if not better, than he could have ever predicted. He could feel Kyungsoo start to pull away and Jongin let out a whine. A WHINE. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He felt Kyungsoo smirk against his lips before Kyungsoo expertly pushed back into the kiss and opened up Jongin’s lips to allow their tongues to touch. Jongin felt himself thanking every god he could think of because Kyungsoo’s taste was so addicting. He was losing himself in this amazing kiss. Jongin moved his hands to Kyungsoo’s nape and waist, clutching him tightly. Kyungsoo had one hand lazily on Jongin’s waist and the other forcefully pulling Jongin’s mouth towards his own. They both had completely lost track of where they were when they heard Chanyeol clear his throat.  
  
“Enough.” Chanyeol said clearly. They broke apart and both were blushing heavily. Jongin wasn’t sure he would ever be able to look Kyungsoo or Chanyeol in the eye again.  
  
“Was that enough proof for you?” Kyungsoo asked, his voice huskier than before. Jongin felt the blood rush out of his head and to another place entirely.  
  
Chanyeol silently handed them the sign up sheets, which they filled out quickly and handed back to him. They ran their cards to pay for the new 30% off price of joining the gym, all the while eyeing each other carefully, gauging each other’s responses to their impromptu make out session.  
  
“I haven’t seen you that needy since that time after Minseok’s party.” Chanyeol breathed. The sexy scene that had appeared in front of him had obviously affected him as well. Lucky for him though, he had a counter to hide any evidence that he was turned on by Jongin’s puppy like whine. Jongin gave him an angry look.  
  
“If you thought it was so sexy I guess you should have kept me around.” Jongin said. Chanyeol gave a spaced out nod, Jongin’s words not completely registering in his brain.  
  
“Um, so since you paid already, you’re now able to use the gym whenever you would like, including now. Here’s your member numbers. Yeah, um, have a good day I guess.” Chanyeol said, obviously trying to do his job but also having lots of flashbacks to moments of him with Jongin when they were together.  
  
“I doubt we’re going to work out now. I think maybe we should head back to my dorm.” Kyungsoo said, offering the idea to Jongin. Jongin nodded vigorously. Kyungsoo reached up to ruffle his hair and they walked out of the gym, leaving a dazed Chanyeol behind them.  
  
“Actually, my roommate Baekhyun has an a capella club meeting for the next hour-ish, so my dorm is very open.” Jongin suggested. Kyungsoo gave him a loving look.  
  
“Let’s do that. Oh, I loved the whine by the way.” Kyungsoo smiled. Jongin covered his face with his hands.  
  
“That was so embarrassing I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. It was really really hot. I was thinking you weren’t into it at first.” Kyungsoo said, “I mean I thought at first it was just to trick him but then you pulled me back in. It was not just for the discount, right?”  
  
“No, oh my god I was definitely into it. Your lips are the sexiest things I’ve ever seen. In the beginning maybe the kiss was for the discount but I had completely forgotten about where we were, let alone the discount by the end of it.” Jongin gushed, the blush creeping back onto his face as he talked to Kyungsoo.  
  
“You’re the cutest thing ever. How can a cutie like you also be so sexy? You’re going to give me a lot of trouble.” Kyungsoo shook his head. Jongin felt panicked, had he really already turned Kyungsoo off of him?  
  
“I won’t give you any trouble!” He defended. Kyungsoo laughed.  
  
“I actually am hoping that you give me a lot of trouble.” Kyungsoo gave a wink, and Jongin felt his heart swallow every word Kyungsoo spoke. He was really excited to see what other sides of Kyungsoo he could dig up. He was cute, sexy, sweet, smart, witty, and Jongin was sure he could find more. The walk to his dorm room had never seemed longer.  
  
“I will definitely do that.”


End file.
